


the eclipse

by canneverremember



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposals, just a lot of cheesiness...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneverremember/pseuds/canneverremember
Summary: Oikawa and Shouyou go to see the eclipse





	the eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a HC I shared with mooksmookin on Tumblr a while back. I've decided to turn it into a fanfic after seeing a photo online. Also, if you're reading this mooksmookin, thank you for allowing me to share HC's with you and answering my question about the eclipse.

 

 

Shouyou sat next to Tooru waiting for the eclipse to begin. The last time he saw an eclipse happen was 5 years ago but it was mostly covered by clouds so he couldn't get the full experience but Tooru had said it was still great.

_"But you could barely see it because of the clouds," exclaimed Shouyou._

_"It doesn't matter because some people were able to see the ring without needed the special sunglasses. Of course, they still needed to put them on because..."_

Tooru had begun talking about the importance of the glasses and ended the conversation about how a space suit costs ¥1237560500 and how seventy percent of the money went towards the backpack.

_"Shouyou! I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me it was already 7 a.m.!? You have a game later today and you let me talk about space all night and your coach is going to hate me."_

_"Because I enjoy hearing about the things you're passionate about. Your voice is so joyous and I can picture your eyes lighting up and furrowing together and your lips twitching upwards... why would I want to stop you?"_

Shouyou chuckled at the memory. His boyfriend had felt so bad that he tried to bake him some eggplant parmasean but it had been burnt to a crisp because they ended up having a cuddle and make-out session in the living room. Needless to say, Oikawa ended up apologizing to Hinata once more and asked for his help in cleaning up and removing the burnt smell from the apartment before Iwaizumi got home in the morning.

"Shouyou, it's almost time!! Is the camera equipment all set up?" Oikawa called out breaking Hinata out of his trip down memory lane.

"Yep, this one is recording already and the other is set to snap photos at different times of the eclipse."

"Okay, good. Ah!! I'm so excited, aren't you Hinata? I'm so glad my boss gave me permission to cover this story. I know that for some people don't care much for solar eclipses but they miss out on all the interesting information one can get from them..."

Shouyou just looked at Tooru and smiled at his animated expressions, his hand movements and heard the excitement in his voice. Butterflies erupted in his stomach at how he talked about the ring that would be shown in the solar eclipse and Shouyou bit his lip. He has wanted to propose to Tooru for a long time now and knew that Tooru thought of marrying him someday but the timing never seemed right. They usually had something else going on, like games, work or other events and yeah they had time on the weekends and some weekdays but never enough time to pop the question. Shouyou wanted this to go well and to have time for just the two of them afterwards. But seeing Tooru like this, it felt like it didn't matter when he proposed because he'd be spending his life by his side.

"Shouyou!! It's starting!!"

Shouyou broke out of his thoughts and looked at the cameras and sure enough, the moon was already starting to block the sun.

"Okay, I'll need to time this right if I want to propose." He muttered softly to himself.

"Shouyou!! Are you seeing this, isn't it just beautiful?"

Shouyou looked over at Tooru and gasped. He's seen his boyfriend like this before but it never failed to take his breath away. "-breathtaking," he said, realizing that Tooru was now looking at him and there was a light tinge in his cheeks. Shouyou coughed and looked back at the cameras to make sure that it was still recording and taking photos as they were supposed to.

"A few more seconds," he thought.

"It's almost fully covered Shouyou! Look, look!!!"

**10 seconds**

"Hey Tooru, can you give me your hand?"

**7 seconds**

Tooru extended his hand out and Shouyou took it into his hand and held it for a bit, taking a deep breath.

**4 seconds**

He extended Tooru's hand out just as the moon fully covered the sun on the camera.

"Shouyou, what-"

"Marry me."

Tooru looked at the camera and gasped. He saw that it looked as if Shouyou was placing the eclipse as an engagement ring onto his finger. Tears prickled his eyes as he listened to the rest of Shouyou's proposal.

"Please marry me Tooru, seeing you here like this makes me realize I never want to miss a moment with you by my side. You still give me butterflies and take my breath away, my heart beats fast whenever you hold my hand or kiss me and while we've had our downs, we always find ways to resolve them together... I love you."

Tooru looked at Shouyou and kissed him as if his life depended on it. He wanted to show Shouyou how he felt through it and when his lungs begged for oxygen again, he broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against his and breathed out, "yes, Shouyou. Yes, I'll marry you Shouyou."

Shouyou smiled and pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver band with the day of their first date engraved. Tooru chuckled and Shouyou gave him a wide smile in return. He pulled it out and placed it on Tooru's hand before pulling him in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry for making you miss the eclipse but I'm also not sorry because you're now my fiancé."

"Fiancé. You know, I love how that sounds but I can't wait for the day I get to call you my husband. A two minute eclipse doesn't compare to a lifetime of happiness and love with you by my side."

"You're so cheesy."

"Oh, yeah? Well better get used to it, because we're engaged now and you just signed up for a lifetime of cheesiness, I'm afraid."

Shouyou stuck out his tongue but he didn't care. He'd have a life with Tooru by his side and nothing would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes. The photo came from an article from this page: http://www.neatorama.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/ring1-500x500.jpg . I welcome any feedback, constructive criticism.


End file.
